Field
The present disclosure generally relates to automated apparatuses, systems, and methods for brewing a single-cup portion of a beverage, such as coffee.
Description of the Related Art
Many methods and systems for brewing beverages, such as coffee, are known. In conventional coffee brewing systems, a brewing machine typically brews a relatively large batch of coffee. In commercial settings, a barista may pour cup-sized portions of coffee from the batch when a customer places an order. Such beverage brewing systems are inefficient because coffee may be wasted when not all of the coffee in the batch is ordered or consumed. In addition, such systems may produce coffee having an inconsistent flavor and taste because the coffee is not necessarily brewed when a customer places an order and may not be fresh when consumed.